


Paper Crowns and Hearts of Glass

by Advocate_267



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: The story of a romance between a raccoon thief and a weasel medic.
Relationships: Sir Galleth Cooper/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Paper Crowns and Hearts of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the full story of Galleth and his relationship with my OC, Jolenta. A big inspiration for this were the songs Paper Crown (Alec Benjamin) and Battle Cry (Beth Crowley), they really helped me with Jo’s story and personality.

They met young, before either had discovered the true cruelty of the world. Galleth was merely a kit, rambunctious and full of energy, always looking for trouble to stick his nose into. It wasn’t that he was badly behaved, the boy just had a knack for causing accidental mischief. It didn’t help that he was unapologetically loud either, every move he made filled with dramatic flair. 

He was a nuisance to some and they went out of their way to let him know it. 

It was one such day that Galleth was released from his chore duties, allowed to go outside and burn off some excess energy. The excitable raccoon immediately took to the streets of the small village he lived in, on the lookout for adventure. Unfortunately he found conflict instead. 

A bunch of older kids jumped him, dragging Galleth struggling into a nearby ally so they wouldn’t get caught. There they proceeded to inflict damage, punching and kicking without mercy. All the while Galleth thrashed, not going down without a fight, but it was in vain. These bullies were bigger than him and had an advantage in numbers, a challenge even he couldn’t overcome. 

Eventually they got bored, leaving Galleth alone to deal with his defeat. The young raccoon sat on the cold ground, humiliated and beaten, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn’t go home like this, his mother would surely want to know how his clothing got so torn up and Galleth didn’t think he could face the shame of telling her the truth. 

He was so wrapped up in his misery he didn’t hear the approach of footsteps, nor register the person until they had to physically tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. 

Galleth jumped, fearful his bullies had returned. It wasn’t, in fact it was just one person, a weasel to be exact. She was about his age, a soft smile on her muzzle. 

“Hi,” she greeted, kneeling down to his height. “Are you okay?” 

Galleth shook his head, refusing to look her in the eye. “Nay.” 

“Well that’s no good.” She piped, looking over the raccoon’s body. He appeared quite injured, clothes torn and a bit of blood staining his fur. “Do you want me to help? My mother is a healer, I’m sure she could fix you up.” 

Galleth raised his head slightly, peeking at her expression. She looked genuine, eyes alight with friendliness. He didn’t want her help, he was an independent boy who could deal with his own problems, but the pain he was experiencing made the decision for him. Slowly he nodded, accepting the hand that was held out to him. 

“What’s your name?” She asked one she had him on his feet, pulling him at a steady walk out the alley and towards her place. 

Galleth puffs up a bit, attempting to stand proud despite his ragged state. “Galleth, Galleth Cooper.”

“I’m Jolenta.” 

“Jolenta,” he echoes, smiling shyly. “That’s a pretty name.” 

He catches her flush pink out the corner of his eye, a strange fluttery feeling erupting in his stomach.

* * *

True to her word Jo took Galleth to her mother, Rosa. The older weasel was all too happy to help. She gasped as soon as they entered, instantly rushing Galleth in. 

The pair of kids agreed to keep the origin of his injuries secret, mostly to keep the young raccoon’s pride intact. Rosa didn’t question Galleth, dressing his wounds with a quick precision. 

One she was done Galleth bid them his thanks, needing to get home to his own mother. Jo insisted she walked him home, just in case the bullies came back. Galleth was going to protest, he didn’t need a  _ girl  _ watching his tail, but he felt guilty about declining so allowed the weasel to take his hand once again. 

By the time he got home Galleth had come up with a clever cover story as to why his clothes were damaged. He hated lying to his mother but this seemed like an appropriate instance, the truth too much for him to handle. 

He knocked on the door, hand still held in Jo’s grip. Soon an older raccoon lady answered, looking shocked at the state of her son.

“Good grief, Galleth, what have you been doing?”

His ears dip and he kicks at the ground sheepishly. “I may have got into a bit of trouble.”

“What am I going to do with you?” She tutted, turning her attention to the weasel girl. “ And who is this?” 

“This is my new friend, Jolenta.” Galleth states excitedly. His mother smiled. Her son had such few friends it was nice to see him being social. 

“That’s brilliant dear, but you should really get inside so I can fix those clothes.” 

Galleth understood, knowing it was time to say goodbye. He looked to Jo, finally letting go of her hand. “Can we meet again?” He asks, voice hopeful. Despite the unfortunate circumstances of their meeting he did feel quite fond of the girl and wanted to see her more. 

She grins, showing off a noticeable overbite. “Of course, Galleth.” 

With that she raced off, leaving Galleth and his mother alone. Galleth entered his house in high spirits, already planning what to do next time they met. 

* * *

Years pass. Galleth grew, physically, but his immaturity and recklessness remained. 

Jolenta was...tough to get along with. The girl had a fierce tongue and wasn’t afraid to use her vast medical knowledge for less reputable uses should someone cross her wrong. Yet her and Galleth had remained firm friends. It was with this in mind that Galleth stepped up to her home, giving three hard knocks on the door.

After a few moments of waiting it’s opened by the very weasel he was hoping to see. Before she can open her mouth Galleth’s got his sword out, punching the air in an extravagant display.

“The time has come, Miss Jolenta!” He yells to the sky. Jo rolls her eyes, having dealt with this many times before. 

“Gee Galleth, would a good morning kill ya?” Her tone is flat but she’s smiling, always glad to see the dramatic raccoon. He lowers his sword, expression haughty. 

“This is no time for formalities, not when there is adventure to pursue!” 

This was a ritual they went through weekly. Galleth would turn up on Jolenta’s doorstep with some wacky quest, expecting her to come along with him. She gave in most of the time, honestly enjoying running after the young knight-in-training on his exploits. However there was only so much she could take at the crack of dawn. 

“Right, would you like to come in and run that by me? You’ll wake the neighbours again if you keep hollering out here.” 

Galleth agrees, stepping inside, yet Jo can tell he’s restless, tail swishing about manically. This quest must be of some importance. 

She sits him down at the table, taking a seat opposite. “Alright, Gal, what’s got you so jumpy this morning?” 

“It is today that I leave, my dear! Today my life’s purpose is being realised!” 

Jo was glad she hadn’t been drinking when he said that, for it would have surely been spat out in shock. As it was she only gapes, eyes wide. 

“You’re...leaving?” She feels a bolt of sadness stab her heart. Despite being respected in the village for her healing skills Jolenta was without many close acquaintances, especially since her mother passed. Galleth was her only friend and the reality of not seeing him on the regular was seriously upsetting. 

He noticed the look of sadness on her face, reaching across to her. “Don’t look so down, my friend. The reason I am here is to request your company on my quest.” Jo perks up. Galleth looks meek for a second, rubbing a hand through his hair. “If you are up for it, that is.” 

Jo smirked, already stood and going to gather her supplies. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” 

They were to leave as soon as they had everything packed. The pair had to travel light, only the essentials could be taken. Jolenta filled her hip bags with as many herbs and medical remedies as she could, knowing with Galleth around they would definitely be needed. Next she packed some food, non-perishables like nuts and dried fruit. Finally was her trusty slingshot. Jolenta hasn’t been trained in the art of the sword like Galleth but she was more than capable of protecting herself with the weapons she had access to. 

All done she returned to Galleth, ready and raring to go. He gave a delighted cry, grabbing Jo’s arm before rushing out the house. She barely had time to lock up before the raccoon was dragging her along on the adventure of a lifetime. 

* * *

Their gang started small, just Galleth and Jolenta for the first few quests. Galleth’s goal was simple: protect the lands from forces of evil and defend the good Cooper name. Also steal as much stuff as they could from the corrupt. 

It became apparent they couldn’t do this alone after a couple failed attempts so Galleth began recruiting more to join their merry band. Their numbers grew quickly, a rabbit, a sparrow, a polecat. Galleth has a proper knack for getting others to listen to him, making even the most unappealing aspects of their life sound glamorous. 

With added members came the need for more medical supplies. Jo had an apprentice now, a bright young weasel named Clove. She was like the little sister Jo had never had and the older healer was fiercely protective of her.

That protectiveness paled in comparison to what she held for Galleth. 

It was nights alone in her tent that Jolenta would muse over their relationship. There was no denying her feelings had shifted as they’d got older. Her chest burned with jealousy every time he kissed the hand of a maiden they met on their travels or when he danced with another at the tavern. She wished to spend more time with him, like they did when first starting their quest, but leader duties ensured Galleth was constantly busy. 

Then Jo would curse into her pillow and hope to the heavens she’d get over it. There was nothing worse in this world than  _ feelings,  _ that was for sure.

* * *

She did not get over it. 

In fact Jolenta’s fondness for Galleth had only grown as their journey wore on. She hid it well, throwing herself into her work to put it to the back of her mind. Clove was unfortunately an observant weasel and figured it out early on that her mentor had a serious crush. 

“You’re going to have to act on it eventually,” Clove remarks unprompted when they’re out in the forest collecting herbs one day. Jo whips to face her, panicked. 

“How do you know about that?!”

“I spend a lot of time with you, it’s quite obvious, especially after what you pulled at the tavern the other night.” 

She was referring to an incident involving a maiden who’d been getting quite flirtatious with Galleth. Jo had noticed and slipped a little something into her drink. Nothing deadly, just enough to make her turn in early. 

Jolenta shrugged, putting all her focus on plucking a berry bush. 

“He likes you back, you know.” Clove said gently, bumping Jo’s side. The older weasel almost dropped her basket at the revelation. 

“R-really?”

“You don’t notice the way he looks at you when you’re working? There’s no one else in camp he stares at with as much fondness, Jo. He  _ likes _ you.” 

Jo couldn’t help the stupid smile that lit up her face, almost tempted to dance around the woods. She didn’t give in, instead giving Clove a hug out of sheer joy. He liked her! Galleth, the goofy knight, liked the sassy weasel healer. However there was one part about that she couldn’t understand.

“Then how come he has not made his feelings known?”

“Same reason you haven’t.” Clove injects sagely. “He’s probably too shy.”

“Galleth, shy?” Jo barked out a laugh. “That’ll be a first.” 

Still, this revelation that she may not be alone in her crushing was enough to keep her in high spirits. She headed back to camp with Clove, a delighted spring in her step. 

* * *

It was only a matter of time that Jolenta would grow tired of waiting. One evening close to Christmas is when she decides enough is enough. Spurred on by alcohol she makes her move, kissing Galleth in full view of the tavern. He isn’t disgusted like she’d worried, in fact his reaction, blushing profoundly and stuttering his words, was better than she could have hoped. 

The next day, after sleeping off her hangover and regretting her actions profoundly, Galleth approached her and they made it official. 

It was a slow process, shifting from just friends to romantic partners. Galleth was indeed adorably shy when it came to expressing his feelings and Jo discovered that despite his bluster the knight was very easy to embarrass. That was one of the things she loved most about him, how under all that armour was a sensitive soul. 

At times Jo would wonder what Galleth saw in her. She was a scrappy, skinny thing, hair always kept short and boyish. Not at all like the pretty, presentable maidens they met on their travels. 

Her doubts were dashed when that fateful night came where Galleth truly expressed how much she meant to him. 

The pair had snuck away from camp, innocently going for a midnight run. The thrill of the chase led to one thing, then another, and soon they were rolling bare around the forest floor. It had been a new experience for both and one they hoped to repeat whenever possible. 

For now things were good, their band was thriving and Jo couldn’t be happier with how things between her and Galleth were. If only it could stay that way. 

* * *

Jo had bore witness to some horrific injuries during her time as a healer. Broken bones, burns, gashes, it was part of her job and she’d grown used to such sights. She was also no stranger to being on the receiving end, baring scars from the various injuries she’d received over the years. 

Those paled in comparison to the damage inflicted to her face, currently being carefully treated by Clove. 

The mission had been a simple one, sneak into a castle and steal some priceless jewels that had been wrongfully taken by a corrupt wolf. Galleth was leading the charge as usual, literally charging in when stealth proved to be useless against the castle’s defences. Jolenta was by his side, following him dutifully. 

The attack had come so quick neither could prepare. One minute Jo had her slingshot out, fighting alongside her comrades, the next she was clutching the side of her face, screeching in pain. 

A chemical weapon, a potion of some sort had been the cause. Whatever it was, the pain was excruciating, Jo unable to do anything as her flesh burned. 

Galleth was usually too proud to abandon a fight unless the situation was dire, however one look at his injured healer and partner had him calling for retreat. He helped her up, dragging the weasel along at a clumsy sprint. 

Once back to camp Jolenta was rushed to Clove, Galleth checking over the rest of his band so he couldn’t worry himself mad. 

The damage was great but not life-threatening. A few days after the incident Jo stared at her reflection, horrified. She had not been much of a looker before, weasels weren’t the most attractive of creatures, but now her face could scare away children. 

So upset by this Jo hid herself away from everyone bar Clove, especially Galleth. There was no way the knightly raccoon would be able to look at her now. Yet Galleth proved her wrong, forcing his way into her tent to see the damage for himself. 

He was shocked, sure, but not swayed by her appearance, telling her in no short terms. Jo was touched by his sincerity, allowing the raccoon to help her during the recovery period. 

When the time came for her to leave her tent for the first time since the accident she stood proud, not caring for the stares or uneasy looks she garnered, especially when they visited new places. 

True to his word Galleth never treated Jo any differently due to her wound, other than making sure he watched her blind side during battle. And if anyone did speak ill of her appearance? They quickly found themselves facing his fury. 

* * *

One thing Jo noticed as they travelled around was that they were becoming increasingly popular with kids. At every village or town they stopped at a posse of them would flock to Galleth, hoping to hear his dramatic tales of bravery and valour. 

Galleth was a natural showman, doing so with great enthusiasm. He loved nothing more than relaying his stories to the younger generation and in turn they loved to listen. 

“Such cute little scamps, aren’t they?” The knight had remarked to Jo one evening. They were staying in a rather poor village, the residents friendly and grateful to their band for recently taking care of some un-honourable bandits. The kids of the village were happily playing around, chattering excitedly to the members of their group.

Jo made a non-committed noise. She wasn’t really a fan of kids. The weasel tolorated them, but would rather take an icy dip in a moat than be put in charge of one. 

“I guess.”

Galleth hummed, a fond smile on his face as he watched two boys mock-sword fight. He put an arm around Jo’s shoulders, pulling her close. 

“I say, Jolenta dear, would you ever consider having some of your own?” 

“I...don’t know.” She answers, unable to speak the full truth. 

Jolenta was not stupid. She knew Galleth came from a long line of Coopers and was determined to continue that tradition. That meant at some point he would require an heir. 

But to be the bearer? That was a responsibility she wasn’t ready for. 

* * *

Ever since her accident Jo had become snappier. The weasel had always been on the bitter side but things were getting worse. Galleth had noticed of course, having spent enough time in her company to sense her change of moods.

He pulled her aside one night, retreating to the privacy of his tent so they wouldn’t garner an audience. Once inside her sat her down, face a picture of concern. 

“My dear Jolenta, is everything alright?” He asks gently. Jo crosses her arms, appearing aloof.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“You threatened to chop off the arm of one of our own while cleaning his cut just yesterday.” Galleth answers flatly. Jolenta scoffs.

“He was being a baby. I was just trying to toughen him up a touch.”

“Yes, but I fear your methods may be a bit much for our band.” He leans forward, laying his hand on her shoulder. “I also believe you haven’t been yourself recently. Is there something I can do?”

Jo shakes her head, “I appreciate your concern but no. I’m perfectly fine, Galleth.”

He didn’t look convinced but let the issue drop. Jo takes that as incentive to move to his lap, taking the raccoon’s lips in a rough kiss. Their worries are soon forgotten as they romp around the floor together, quick and messy and full of passion. 

* * *

Jo could say, without a doubt, that she hated their newest member more than she had ever hated someone before. He was a squirrel and the most annoying being known to man. Jolenta resented him from the moment he joined but couldn’t find any particular reason. He was just...infuriating, but not in an endearing way like Galleth could be sometimes. His mere presence was enough to make her want to commit murder. 

What was worse, Galleth had taken a shine to him. They bantered like brothers-in-arms, spending their downtime together drinking and making jokes. He also had certain views about women that made Jo’s blood boil. One more comment on the state of her dress and she was going to sneak some poison into his flask. 

_ Now that’s an idea  _ Jo mused, sorting through her herbs and potions. She eyed a certain herb, one that was only used in dire situations. The desire was so great she didn’t stop to assess the possible consequences as the herb was ground up and mixed with water from her own flask. She headed out, intent of riding the world of one less big-headed ignorant idiot. 

* * *

The news of his passing the next morning was spread around camp like wildfire. Jo awoke feeling satisfied, unable to curb the look of smugness from her features as she exited her tent, watching the rest of the band whisper between themselves at what could have caused their newest member’s untimely demise. No one suspected their own medic. 

It came as a shock barely five minutes later when Galleth called out her name, his tone stone cold. 

“Jolenta!” 

She turned to him, stance easy, voice dripping with innocence.

“Yes, Galleth?” 

“Come here.” His demand left no room for argument. Jo walked forward so she was located at the centre of camp with Galleth, the rest of their band gathered around them in a curious circle. 

Galleth looked more serious than Jo believed to have ever seen him, stood to his full high and cane gripped tightly in one hand. At the same time his expression appeared almost pleading, as if he was dealing with a great internal conflict. 

“It has come to my attention that you may have had something to do with the passing of our newest recruit.” 

Jo stuck her hands on her hips, doing her best to look neutral about the whole situation. “Have you gone mad? I didn’t kill the bastard.” 

Galleth looks pained, shaking his head sadly. “I’m sorry but we have evidence to suggest otherwise.” 

That had Jolenta breaking, lashing out in a panicked display. “What evidence?!” 

The weasel’s own apprentice made her appearance, slinking to stand behind Galleth. Jo gasped.

“Clove?!”

“I’m sorry, Jo.” Clove cast her eyes down, clearly guilty. “I knew how much you hated him and I noticed some of our herbs were missing. It wasn’t hard to guess what had happened.”

“I....you…” Jolenta could only stutter, so betrayed by the two people who mattered most in her life. Galleth held up his hand to silence her, frowning grimly. 

“Jolenta, it is with great pain that I must banish you from our band. You have committed the sin of slaying one of our own, an act that cannot be pardoned.” He pointed to her tent. “You have five minutes to gather your things.”

It wasn’t worth grovelling. Jo was too proud to do so, eye burning into Galleth’s for the last time before she turned, stomping away to grab as much as she could. The weasel could feel the harsh gazes of her former comrades watch her, unable to believe she’d turned against them. 

Jo was quick about it, unable to stand their judging stares any longer. Once she had her essentials she padded back up to Galleth, stopping just short of stabbing length. She bows her head, for once her voice free of sarcasm and spite. 

“I guess this is goodbye, Sir Galleth. May your band live long and prosper.” 

He steels his face, not letting a single emotion show as turns away. “You do not deserve my goodbyes.” 

Galleth doesn’t stay to see her off, knowing the sight would trigger him to do something a leader most certainly shouldn’t do. It was his duty to banish her, to protect his band, no matter how much it broke his heart. 

_ Farewell Jolenta,  _ He speaks privately in his head, wishing he could only say it aloud.  _ I hope our paths will cross again someday.  _

* * *

Jolenta never saw them again. Shunned, cast out and shamed she set out on her own, intent on surviving whatever the cruel world threw at her. It wasn’t easy without a team but Jo made it work. She turned to dealing her less savoury herbs and potions to whoever would buy them, sometimes being hired to apply the poison herself. It wasn’t an ideal life, one of loneliness and general villainy, yet she still found herself getting up every morning and continuing to the next town. 

She’s in her forties now and as bitter as ever. Jo was approaching her most recent destination, a rather large village in the midlands, planning to settle there for a while to restock and refuel. Maybe she’d even find some new clients. 

It’s the middle of the night that she enters the village, the streets dark and deserted. As she’s wandering down the cobbled path towards the local inn her good ear twitches, picking up movement on the roofs above. 

Jo instinctively reaches for the dagger kept at her side. She’d taken to carrying one around after finding herself in some dicey situations and hadn’t looked back. She glanced in the direction the sound had come from, spotting nothing out of the ordinary. 

The weasel was about to brush it off and continue when someone landed behind her. She whipped around, ready to defend herself against the mystery person, but when she caught sight of them her world froze.

They were a raccoon, male, standing just a couple inches taller than her. His fur was dark grey and he wore a mask of blue. Despite the different clothes there was no mistaking the knight in front of her. 

“Galleth?!”

He shares her shock, reeling back a few paces. The raccoon raised his cane, pointed in her direction warningly.

“Pry tell, how do you know my name?!”

“It’s me!” Jolenta pulled down her hood, revealing the tell-tale facial scars that confirmed her identity. Galleth’s jaw dropped, cane slowly lowered as he took in her appearance.

“My word...Jolenta, is it really you?” 

She gave a shy grin, showing off the blunt fangs that jutted over her top lip. “The one and only.”

Jo wasn’t sure what to expect upon finding Galleth again but she was prepared for coldness and harsh words. Not for him to drop his cane and suddenly rush forward to grasp her in a bone-crushing hug, tears pricking at his eyes. 

“I’ve missed you, so much.” He gets out, voice warm with joy. Jo’s rooted to the spot; having gone so long without human contact the feeling of being embraced was alien however not unwelcomed. She returns the hug, emotions buried deep rising to the surface. 

“I missed you too.” 

They stay like that for a good few minutes, just basking in the moment of being reunited. Eventually it’s Galleth who pulls back, eyes shining in delight as he regards the weasel in front of him. 

“Do tell, what are you doing here?” 

“I was planning to stay a few nights at the inn.” Jolenta says, gesturing down the street. Galleth wouldn’t have that, linking their arms and already dragging her towards his home. 

“Nay, you will stay with me, we have much to catch up on. Plus there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Jo allows him to lead her on, taking her through the town to a large tree-house home on the outskirts. His offer to help her up the rope hanging down from the platform entrance is ignored. 

“I might not be as young as I used to be but I’m not crippled yet.” she grumbled, scaling the climb with ease. Once up there Galleth opened the door, allowing them to slip inside the cosy hideout. 

“I’d appreciate it if you could keep quiet, he’s sleeping.” Galleth whispered, waving at her to follow him into an adjoining room. Before Jo could question just who ‘he’ was she saw. The weasel gasped as her eyes landed on a sleeping raccoon boy. 

“Is that…?”

Galleth nods, smiling proudly. “My son, Toby Cooper.”

“After your uncle...” Jolenta looks at the boy in wonder. He may have only been around five but the resemblance to Galleth was uncanny. That brought up another question in Jo’s mind, one she was slightly dreading the answer to. “What about the mother, is there a Mrs Cooper around?”

Galleth became solemn, folding his hands behind his back. “She died during childbirth.”

“Oh.” Jolenta ducked her head, feeling kind of stupid. “Galleth, I’m so sorry.”

His smile comes back and he gently lays a hand on her shoulder. “I appreciate your concern but it is in the past. I am just thankful to have been blessed with a child.” 

He guides her back out and into the main room of the hideout. There’s a huge wooden table in the centre and Jolenta takes a seat, Galleth offering to make tea. 

They sit together drinking in silence. Eventually Galleth pipes up, staring in his cup with a melancholy sigh.

“No a day went by that I didn’t regret casting you out.”

Jolenta placed her teacup on the table, reaching across to gasp his hand. “Galleth, it’s okay. You did what you had to do. I was the one who messed up.” Her gaze is cast down. “I’m not a good person. I’ve done some very bad things over the years. Heck, I deal poisons for a living. I’m a bringer of death and destruction” 

Galleth doesn’t agree, telling her so with a quick peck to her scarred cheek. “Believe me, I know you are much more than that, my dear.” He runs his fingers through her short locks, still kept choppy after all these years. “What you did in the past doesn’t matter. What is important is what you do in the present. You have a chance to change.”

Jo shrugs, switching the subject with another question. “What happened to your band?”

“They’re still about, however we aren’t traveling anymore. Most of us settled down as protectors of different villages around the country. There’s quite a few who live here.”

“And Clove?” she asked hesitantly, worried for the fate of her former apprentice. 

“Last I heard she was living in the South East. She turned into quite the skilled medic, you know. I’m sure you would have been proud.”

Jo allows herself to smile, relieved that Clove was happy and well. “At least I did something right.” 

“Aye, and I am sure you will do much more.” Galleth says, as always thinking the most of her. Jolenta frowns. 

“Why do you have such faith in me?”

“Because I know the real you. The one who isn’t the salt of the earth.” His tone switches to one of seriousness, levelling her a weighty look. “Stay with me, Jolenta. You can start afresh.”

Her single eye widens, stunned at the offer. “You...you mean it?”

Galleth’s warm grin says it all. 

“More than anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this got kind of lame towards the end, I really wasn't sure how to finish this.


End file.
